Poisoned Hunger
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: The hunger was insatiable. Uncontrollable. Poisoned. With Chris overwhelmed by his blood-lust and madness, is there any way that Alex can truly survive long enough to last forever? *Explicit Slash/Smut* *Vamp!Guns* Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin


**A/N: So, here's an AU Vamp!Guns fic for all of you lovely people out there! Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it :)**

**As always, any and all reviews are incredibly welcome :)**

**Unfortunately, I shall never own the Guns as much as I want to :(**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Alex slipped into the hotel room, making sure to close the door as silently as possible. Even though he could hear the shower going, he knew that if he gave even the slightest of sounds, Chris would be able to hear it. Chris had told him so many times that he could hear when Alex was approaching him, even if he was miles away; the rhythm of his heartbeat was a very distinct tune, one that Chris could never mistake amongst the overwhelming rush of inperceptible sounds that only he could hear, so Alex knew that the sound of the lock on the door would be a dead give-away.<p>

Glancing over towards the bed, Alex really wasn't surprised when he saw little drops of blood across the covers; neither was he surprised when he saw the razor blade sitting on the bedside cabinet, still tinged with red. If Alex had seen that a couple of years ago, there was no doubt that he would have freaked out, but now he was used to it, he shrugged it off as something so routine and unordinary that it could have been mistaken for a magazine, not something to help Chris satiate the blood-lust that had been clawing away at him further and further for the last few weeks.

Alex knew that Chris was growing frustrated. The severity of his knee injury meant that it was impossible for him to go out and hunt like he normally did, the occasional time he had been able to being excrutiatingly painful and slow for him, and Alex could tell it was driving Chris insane. Alex had told Chris - practically begged him even - to feed from him when he saw just how ragged and pale Chris was becoming, but Chris had point blank refused him each and everytime. Instead, it was becoming a vicious cycle of Chris feeding from himself when he felt the hunger become too extreme to bear; it was something that went against a vampire's nature - fresh, human blood was nutritious, and despite the healing properties in a vampire's blood, if they ingested it themselves during a feeding and they weren't mortally injured it was practically venomous to them - and Alex could see clear as day that it was starting to make Chris ill, but Chris still rebuffed Alex's help.

Alex understood why that was; when he had walked into the hotel room a couple of years beforehand to see Chris fang-deep into some blonde's neck, blood smeared across his lips and his eyes glowing a swirl of red and black from the feeding, Chris had instantly stopped what he was doing. Panic had been scrawled all across his face as he'd pleaded with Alex not to say a word, not to hate him or abandon him, and Alex had just stood there in a daze, unable to believe what he had seen. Eventually, once Alex had seen just what a state Chris was working himself into, he'd taken a deep breath, sat down on the opposite bed and asked Chris to tell him everything.

When Chris had explained that night what he truly was, and everything that he was capable of, Alex had found rather unusually that he shrugged it off; his childish side was demanding to know if Chris could turn into a bat like in the movies, and Chris was just beyond relieved that Alex hadn't freaked the hell out and abandoned him like he had been expecting. Chris had told him on that night that there were certain things he was unable to control, and that if they became too powerful and strong, Chris wouldn't be able to pull himself back in time to stop himself hurting somebody. His blood-lust spiralling out of control in certain circumstances made him worse than any vicious predator, and the pain in Chris' eyes when he bluntly told Alex he had accidently killed before when he couldn't pull back in time made Alex realise just how perilous a life he now led.

That was why Chris constantly shut down every single attempt for Alex to help him; with Chris' hunger leaving him teetering on the edge between madness and desperation, Alex knew that if Chris even drank one drop of his blood, he would be dead. Once when Alex had bladed for a match, Chris had been unable to resist running his finger through the small cut in Alex's hairline and tasting the smear of warm blood on his fingertip; the look of euphoria that briefly passed across Chris' unguarded face, the way his fangs grew uncontrollably and the way that Chris had sounded so confused and shocked when he remarked just how pure and sweet Alex's blood had been on his tongue had told Alex that there was obviously something different about him compared to every other human on the planet.

Eventually, he'd found out he was right.

Alex had always been able to feel the connection between himself and Chris, he'd always felt the raw layer of emotion that existed and only grew stronger since Chris had revealed what he was, so it was unsurprising to him when Chris silently crossed the room one night when he thought Alex was asleep and had climbed under the covers with him, curling up against his back as he buried his face into Alex's shoulder. That hadn't bothered Alex in the slightest; if anything, he was more surprised it had taken Chris that long to respond to the growing bond between them. To be honest, it was what had happened next that had completely thrown Alex for a loop.

Alex could feel the very tips of Chris' fangs extend, resting very softly against his throat, and Alex had instinctively jumped when he felt Chris' fangs gradually scratch with more and more force until they pierced through his skin. The initial explosion of pain as the fangs buried deeper into his flesh had Alex biting down viciously hard on his bottom lip to stop himself screaming, but then the suddenly overwhelming elation and sheer heat that crackled through him more than took his mind off of what Chris was doing as he very tentatively drank the few drops of blood that ran down the curve of Alex's neck. After a brief second, Chris had pulled back and very suddenly gone back to his own bed, leaving Alex to wonder what the fuck had just happened.

Alex intended to confront Chris about it the next morning - when he saw the two neat puncture wounds on his throat and realised it hadn't been a dream, he could've murdered the undead bastard then and there - but when he saw just how miserable Chris was, it had been shoved on the backburner as he tried to get out of Chris what was wrong. After hours of silence and discomfort, Chris had finally admitted that he was unable to help himself, that the pull had been too strong to fight, and that he'd never felt as content as he had in that moment. Chris had found his mate in Alex, but the only way to fulfill the need and create the blood bond between them would be if Alex were his own kind. He could only truly have Alex if he Turned him, but when Alex had simply replied to do it then, Chris had explained why he couldn't. It was a fine line to Turn someone, let alone a mate, and the risk of Chris hurting him, potentially even killing him, was too great for Chris to be able to do it.

Since that revelation almost a year ago, Alex had been trying everything in his power to get Chris to take that risk; the moment Chris had bitten him that night, Alex had felt something inside him change. It almost felt like his blood was singing for Chris to claim it, to claim Alex as his own, and the stronger it had become, the more Alex could feel himself being drawn further. When Alex had questioned Chris about it, worried that something dodgy going on, Chris had reluctantly revealed that by tasting those precious few drops of Alex's blood, Chris had forged straight into the heart of Alex's soul for a brief few seconds and that any underline blood-bond between them would slowly start to grow and evolve until eventually, Alex had realised that he was slowly falling in love with Chris as much as Chris was with him.

But the injury had changed everything.

Alex could see just how much Chris was suffering as his blood-lust grew alarmingly, and the temptation of Alex being around, of his soul screaming to drink and consummate that bond, had caused Chris to flee. Chris had begged that Alex stay away from him for his own safety, and as much as it made his heart physically hurt inside his chest, Alex had reluctantly agreed. Chris now had his own room, only leaving to feed when he was strong enough to do it and spending the rest of his time torturing himself, both spiritually with his break from Alex and physically with his self-feeding, to the point of illness just to ensure that Alex didn't have to risk the pain of being bled dry.

Well, Alex had finally decided that enough was enough.

Sitting himself down on the bed, Alex grabbed the bottom of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He was still slick with sweat from hitting the gym hard barely an hour beforehand, but that didn't bother him. It was needed; Chris had said that sweat, the saltiness of the sheen on the skin was practically an aphrodisiac for vampires. The blood that would be pumping around him, the richness and the warmth that he knew Chris would be able to smell through the sweat cooling and glistening against the pounding pulse points all around his body would almost be too much of an invitation for Chris to resist in his currently starving state, and although Alex knew he was potentially dicing with death, he needed to do everything in his power to draw Chris in.

Despite appearances, Alex wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly what he was risking, and he knew he would be lying to himself if he said that the thought of what could potentially happen didn't make him even slightly nervous. When Chris had refused to Turn him after that night, Alex had prodded and demanded for hours afterwards to know why he couldn't do it, thinking it was just some pathetically trivial reason; he certainly hadn't been expecting anything close to the reality that Chris had told him.

Turning someone, Chris had told him, was an incredibly delicate and extremely dangerous procedure, especially when that vampire was trying to activate an underline mating bond like the one they had. When it came to creating a blood bond with their mate, it could only take place when a very rare, specific emotional connection between the two souls occurred - usually during sex Chris had added rather humourlessly, although any particularly powerful joint experience could work to a lesser extent. Once that connection was made, then the vampire would have to feed deeply. Alex had simply shrugged his shoulders and asked Chris what the risk was, that he couldn't see a problem, and it was only when Alex saw the sudden heartwrenching flash of pain and fear in Chris' eyes that he realised there was something more to it.

Apparently, feeding deeply enough to allow the blood-bond between mates to be activated during the Turning meant that the human would have to be nearly completely drained of blood. From the second that the connection between the souls was opened, there was only about a 30 second window before the connection would be permanently destroyed. If the vampire couldn't control themselves, or if they couldn't pull back in time to replenish their mates blood with their own and the window passed, then the human would die. The Turning of a mate could only happen once in a vampires life - the true soul connection only happened once - and if it didn't work, then that vampire would be deprived of their mate for the rest of eternity.

Alex suddenly understood exactly why Chris was so scared of Turning him. That 30 second window literally meant the difference between life and death, and when Chris murmered sadly that the Turning only succeeded 10% of the time, that nearly every vampire who lost their mate ended up getting driven to such a brink of despair, pain and soul-crushing loneliness that they willingly submitted themselves to the veil of death, Alex could finally see just how much he meant to Chris.

That was what made even approaching the hotel room, approaching Chris, so damn dangerous. Chris' blood-lust was growing worse and worse everyday, he was growing more and more desperate that he had actually thought making himself ill by feeding on his own venomous blood was the only option he had left to protect Alex. Alex knew that if he succeeded in getting Chris to feed off of him, there was a highly likely chance that Chris could drain him completely in his increasingly crazed state; by letting Chris feed from him, he was also running the risk that he would activate the soul connection, which would almost certainly kill him anyway because he knew with almost bitter resignation that the chance of Chris pulling back in time if he was as bad as Alex feared he was was less than zero, but would most likely end up killing Chris too.

"Alex?" A rough voice almost whimpered painfully, shocking Alex out of his thoughts as he quickly looked up.

Chris was pinned against the far wall by the bathroom door, completely naked as a mixture of sheer ecstasy and unimaginable terror flashed across his face. Alex went totally numb when his eyes finally met Chris', and he could feel an intense stabbing pain shoot through his chest as he glanced over the vampire before him. Chris was worse than Alex possibly could have ever invisioned. His skin was deathly white and sallow, dark black bags under his eyes and covered in blotchy purple bruises as a result of his own blood poisoning his body with every desperate feed. There were deep cuts and bite marks all over his wrist and forearm from where he had drank, and Alex couldn't help but swallow down the lump in his throat when he felt the waves of raw pain and emotions crashing off of Chris.

All of a sudden, Alex almost forgot about his intention of trying to get Chris to Turn him. Suddenly, all he cared about was soothing and comforting the tortured soul in front of him. He desperately needed Chris to feed, to restore his strength; Chris looked so close to death that it wasn't funny, and knowing just how venomous a vampire's own blood was to themselves, Alex had never been more scared and worried in his life for his mate. Chris had mentioned to him beforehand that for a vampire to force themselves to break contact with a mate could do almost permanent psychological trauma, that it could literally drive a vampire insane with loneliness and depression to the point of self-destruct, and as Alex saw the glazed look in Chris' eyes, the way that Chris couldn't make himself move off of the wall, Alex was hoping that the damage hadn't already been done.

"I could..." Chris started quietly, his voice so raspy from the lack of energy that Alex could barely hear him. "I could hear your heartbeat, I could feel you. Everytime I've heard it before, you've never been here. The night's I've begged to see you and I was just begging to a sound that wasn't really there." Chris admitted hollowly, and Alex could feel his heart sink when he realised just how lonely and hurt Chris had been, but as he took a step towards Alex, Alex could see the way that Chris' nostrils twitched. He could see the way Chris licked his bottom lip fleetingly. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Chris' eyes flickered black for just a second before he regained enough control to ask almost pleadingly, "what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me."

Alex could feel his blood starting to heat, he could feel the dark shadow of Chris' soul across the room clawing and tearing at Chris to claim him, but he knew Chris was having absolutely none of it. Chris' human side was too prominent right then, and Alex knew that he was going to have to resort to more drastic action to make the vampire react and give in. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the razor on the bedside cabinet. Locking his eyes with Chris, he started to chew innocently on his bottom lip; it could have been mistaken as a nervous tic, but Alex knew that if he could break the vessels in the delicate skin, get the blood to rise to the surface, Chris' already ragged self-control would disintegrate further, and that would give him chance to make a grab for the blade.

Chris' eyes were fixated to Alex's lips, and Alex could tangibly feel the desperate, starving predator within Chris snarling and begging for the chance to satiate his hunger; a smear of blood started to seep through the skin, tainting his bottom lip with red as Alex could feel the blood begin to bead on the surface, and Chris' eyes instantly glowed black. Chris took another step forward, before visibly having to force himself to stop as Alex palmed the razor, slipping it into the back of his jeans pocket.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Chris hissed desperately; there was an almost invisible growl to the words, and Alex knew that Chris was fast losing control over his blood-lust.

"You need to feed Chris," Alex whispered softly, his nerves gradually starting to build when he realised he was nearly at the point of no return. Chris shook his head violently.

"No, Alex, I don't!" Chris was almost whining now, and Alex felt a pang of guilt ripple through him when he realised that he was potentially going to tear Chris apart. "You know what will happen, it's too powerful to control anymore and, and..." Chris paused, his voice painfully quiet as he voiced the all too real fear in his soul, "I can't hurt you."

Hearing the desperation and the sadness in Chris' words, Alex almost buckled completely, but the longing to stop the hunger of his mate was too strong for him to want to give in; he didn't care if he got hurt, as long as he could stop the overwhelming pain he could feel attacking Chris with each and every second. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up off the bed, before taking a step towards Chris. Chris instantly took a step back, the human side of him visibly fighting to maintain just that ounce of control. Alex could see it was getting harder though; he could see the very tips of Chris' fangs starting to peek from beneath his top lip, his body literally starting to shake with pent-up distress, hunger and desperation as the sweet scent of Alex's sweat and blood started becoming too much for him to resist.

"Alex, I mean it," Chris' voice growing rougher with the want and promise of blood, "get the hell away from me."

Alex just shook his head firmly, closing the gap even further between himself and Chris. Chris was rooted to the spot, unable to even take a step back anymore as he slowly lost the fight for control with himself, and as a trickle of red began to run down Alex's chin from his split lip, Alex knew he was merely seconds away from Chris no longer being able to restrain himself from attacking. Alex met Chris' stare, brown eyes meeting jet black, and he could still see the shreds of humanity in Chris desperately pleading with him to escape while he still could.

"Chris, please," Alex begged, trying to reason with what little sense Chris had left to allow himself to be fully absorbed by the blood-lust throbbing through every inch of his body and soul, "You know if you keep doing this, you're only going to make things worse. You need blood, fresh blood, and I'm full of it. Just take it."

"NO!" Chris snarled, an all too human bubble of emotion very briefly breaking through the surface as he went to physically push Alex back a step.

Chris hadn't even touched his skin when Alex felt the spark of power richochet between them, sending a jolt of sheer longing and craving bolting through both of their bodies, and that tiny flicker of light in Chris' eyes instantly vanished as he succumbed to the desperate, painfully hungry predator that was ripping his soul to tatters. A vampire's sense of touch was one of their most powerful weapons; skin to skin contact meant they could feed off the aura of anyone who possessed one. The aura of a human was an intensely powerful thing, able to override every rational trace in a vampire, and Alex knew that that single second of energy Chris was able to absorb was more than enough to push him over the edge.

Seizing the moment whilst the dark energy crackled and spread through Chris uncontrollably, Alex sunk to his knees and drew the razor blade across his neck, not deep enough to do serious damage but enough to have blood dripping down his chest; he _needed_ to entice the vampire in front of him into touching him. Alex needed Chris to taste that blood, to satiate that hunger, knowing that the more a vampire fed, the more the balance within them was restored; Alex was desperately hoping that by tempting Chris with the streaks of scarlet against his sweat-sheened skin, it would be able to pull Chris back from the abyss just enough that Chris would be able to feed and Turn him without killing him.

Alex suddenly gave a yelp when he felt himself pushed to the floor, the inhuman power and essence crashing through Chris leaving Alex helpless despite his strongest efforts to fight Chris off as Chris crushed him down against the carpet, Chris viciously pinning Alex's wrists above his head. Chris' eyes were glowing pitch black, his pupils blown with blood-lust as he immediately latched his lips over the cut on Alex's throat, drinking from the wound so deeply with such ferocity and desperation that Alex's head was spinning from the feeling. A sudden fog seemed to descend over Alex's senses, a numbness spreading through his soul as he felt the energy literally being sucked out of him, Chris' body pushing him further and further into the floor as Chris greedily lapped at the blood still weeping from the cut.

Alex could feel himself growing cold, unable to struggle or even feel like he could breath as he felt the dark shadow of Chris' soul engorge on his blood. Chris was in a frenzy, pulling away for only a brief second to allow him to extend his fangs before sinking them into the wound to deepen it, and Alex could no longer hold back his screams and whimpers of pain as fresh blood was forcibly ripped from his veins. He could feel Chris lose his fight to stay in control as he fed without mercy and without an end in sight, trying to satisfy his months of torturous pain, hunger and distress, and as Alex felt himself growing weaker, he resigned himself to the death he knew was waiting for him. He let his eyes slip shut as he felt the life within him being consumed by someone who needed it more, trying to feel vaguely happy that his death would mean Chris would still live.

Suddenly, the crushingly tight grip on his wrists started to loosen, and Alex could instinctively feel the shift in the balance being restored within Chris. He could feel the suffocating blanket that was the starving vampire gradually become less intense, and as Alex forced himself to glance down at Chris, he couldn't help but give the weariest of half-smiles; Chris' skin was almost glowing with an ethereal light, his eyes bleeding a mix of red and black, and as Chris ripped his mouth away from the cut, gasping as he desperately licked his lips to catch the remaining drops of blood, Alex gave a sigh of exhausted relief when he felt the weight lifted from his chest and warmth start to roll through him again.

Alex hadn't even had a second to recover when he felt Chris' mouth attack his own ravenously, his hands skating down Alex's still outstretched arms; one weaved itself through Alex's sweat and blood matted hair, pulling Alex deeper into the kiss, as the other slid down Alex's chest and abdomen, smearing the blood from Alex's neck across his considerably paler than usual skin as his hand slipped without hesitation underneath the waistband of Alex's jeans. Chris couldn't control himself as he started to grind his hips and groin against Alex's, and as his hand cupped Alex's cock through his boxers, palming it hard and fast, Alex bit down on Chris' bottom lip in a futile attempt to hold back the moan clawing at his throat as he responded without resistance to the carnal lust burning through him.

Chris had joked with him before that feeding always left him with a slight problem that needed taking care of, that feeding always inevitably became an incredibly sexual thing for him because of the way he reacted to the presence of blood - different vampires reacted in different ways to feeding, some became tired and others needed to fuck someone's brains out, and Alex thought it was typical of Chris to be the latter - but Alex certainly never expected the sheer level of hunger and desire he could feel crashing off Chris as Chris' hand dragged down the side of his face, cupping his cheek possessively as he pressed his thumb down hard on Alex's chin. Alex immediately acquiested, and as Chris' tongue swept with violent passion into his mouth, claiming it as his own, Alex briefly wondered why the fuck he hadn't done this earlier. He had never felt as sexually charged as he did in that second, and the knowledge that Chris was just as turned on as he was only made it that much harder to control himself as he started thrusting up into Chris' hand.

Alex could taste his own blood on Chris' lips and tongue, and it surprised Alex to find that it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would; if anything, Chris' unique flavour mixed so crudely with his own only made his lust spike, and Alex could only throw his head back against the floor with a guttural moan when Chris started to bite down the length of his throat, the way the tips of Chris' still protruding fangs dug in just enough to leave dots and smears of blood across his neck only increasing the arousal he felt. Trust him to suddenly discover he had a major blood kink when he was fucking a vampire, Alex thought typically, but his attention was quickly diverted back to more important matters when Chris pulled his hand out of Alex's pants, popping the button on his jeans before roughly yanking them and his boxers down his thighs and throwing them across the room as he gripped down hard on Alex's hips to keep him pinned to the floor.

With every brutal grind of Chris' hips, their groins were creating the most delicious friction, and when Alex felt Chris' balls dragging against his erection, Chris sucking so hard on the pounding pulse point on his throat that it would bruise, Alex felt like he was going to come apart at the seams. He could feel something inside of him he had never felt before, energy so foreign yet so addictive pulsing in the pit of his stomach that was only growing stronger and more euphoric the more Chris touched and excited him, and when Chris' eyes locked with his own, it seemed almost as if the world didn't exist except for them as Chris lifted his head to kiss him again, much more tenderly and passionate this time before quickly pulling back.

"Alex," Chris murmered, dragging Alex's lower body down forcibly by his hips so that Chris' erection ended up resting in the valley between Alex's asscheeks, the tip of his cock firmly rubbing against Alex's balls as Chris thrust down the crack of Alex's ass relentlessly in a desperate attempt to hold back the hunger he felt to claim Alex as his own. " I can feel the connection starting, and if we don't stop now, there's no way I'm going to be able to hold back."

Alex locked his gaze with Chris, and it made his heart stop when he saw the layer of fear, terror and pain underneath the lust and desire swimming in his blood-reddened eyes. Chris was scared; Alex didn't have to be a genius to figure that out, and Alex could feel just how much the human part of Chris wanted to stop. The human part of Chris was almost begging with Alex to stop things right now, because he knew that if they carried on, their souls were going to connect and the blood-lust still scratching at Chris beneath the surface meant that the human side of him knew with desperate sadness that there was no way Chris was going to be able to control or restrain himself enough to stop himself from killing Alex.

The atmosphere was almost suffocating as Alex searched Chris' eyes, but after what felt like forever, Alex gave a bitter half smile; gathering together the energy to move the arm still bent above his head, he wearily reached down, intertwining his fingers with Chris' own. Chris slowly twisted his fingers in Alex's grip, their hands touching palm to palm; Alex could feel a sudden spark of energy wrap around them again as Chris tuned into his aura, but unlike the darkness it contained before when Chris was attacking and feeding his blood-lust, it seemed almost pure and bright and that was what finally convinced Alex he had made the right decision. Alex ran his thumb across the back of Chris' hand reassuringly, and he could feel the way that the human side of Chris relaxed just enough to allow the vampire to assume full control again.

"I don't care. Just do it."

Chris' eyes bled back to a deep black, but unlike before, there was no vicious predator or starving vampire staring back at Alex; all Alex could see was Chris, and the connection he could feel overwhelming him more and more as Chris spit into his hand and roughly lubricated himself was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. His heart was pounding with sheer hunger and a determination to survive as he watched Chris quickly stroke himself to full hardness, his own arousal knotting his stomach when he heard the breathy moans Chris was giving as he thrust in and out of his own hand. The sight of Chris, his head thrown back, fangs thickening and glistening in the low light of the room, and his face flushed was nearly more than Alex could stand, and he impatiently rolled his hips against Chris', desperately urging him to claim him for his own like Alex had dreamed for months.

A sudden wicked grin split Chris' face as he hooked one of Alex's legs over his arm, giving Chris full access, and Alex couldn't help but pull Chris back down roughly for a devastating kiss as Chris shifted his hips just enough that the head of his cock was resting against Alex's entrance. Alex knew that with time ticking away and the soul connection only getting stronger and stronger by the second, they couldn't waste any time in preparing him; he knew that the pain of being entered was going to hurt, but a couple of minutes of discomfort didn't matter to him in the slightest when he knew that the outcome could be worth so much more.

Their tongues fighting and duelling for dominance, Alex could feel Chris' human side embrace him as he was drawn further into the kiss; despite the desire and hunger that was pulsing through his body, Alex felt a twinge of sadness stab at his heart when he realised what Chris was doing. Chris was saying goodbye, in case he couldn't control himself. He was letting Alex know just how sorry he was if anything went wrong. He was telling Alex that no matter what happened, he loved him, and it was as the human side of Chris enveloped Alex completely in a blanket of unconditional love and reassurance that Chris began to push forcibly into Alex.

Alex tensed, the pain he could already feel making it impossible for him to relax, but when he felt Chris' hand softly stroke his thigh in an attempt to calm him, Alex took a deep breath before bracing himself as Chris snapped his hips forward, grunting into the kiss at the painful tightness and friction around his erection. Pulling away from Alex's lips, Chris rested his forehead against Alex's, taking a few seconds to compose himself before he pulled out and drove back in again, setting a harsh, steady rhythm.

Alex couldn't stop the scream he gave as Chris began to fuck him hard and fast, the stabbing pain in his groin and abdomen almost too much to bear, but when Alex tried to shift away, Chris' blackened eyes narrowed viciously; he pinned Alex down into the floor with superhuman strength, not allowing him to move an inch as his thrusts only became more and more violent, the vampire within him rapidly losing the fight to maintain control. Tears were welling in Alex's eyes, but Alex knew that there was nothing he could do; he had agreed to this, he had let the vampire savagely driving into him take dominance, and as Chris' fangs only became longer and sharper as the connection swelled and absorbed them both further, Alex let them run down his face as he surrendered completely, giving out a half-choked moan when the head of Chris' cock stroked firmly against his prostate, a ripple of energy suddenly bursting in his groin.

Realisation passed across Chris' face, but before Alex could do anything, Chris was hitting that bundle of nerves again, and Alex almost felt like his heart had stopped from the overwhelming rush of desire and desperation that attacked him as Chris grabbed Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers again and giving a squeeze of reassurance. Alex was way too caught up in the ecstasy that was throbbing through every inch of him to respond right away, and it was only as Chris' other hand wrapped firmly around Alex's rock hard cock, jacking him off in time with his reckless thrusts that Alex suddenly remembered what Chris had told him before.

The only way the connection between the souls could be opened for the Turning was if a specific emotion, powerful enough to jointly overwhelm them occurred. Alex suddenly berated himself for how stupid he had been; he had been waiting for it to be something that happened to Chris, and the reason Chris had been growing more rough and frustrated was because it was _him _who was responsible for activating it. The whole time Alex had been conscious of the pain and unable to relax, he hadn't felt the knot of heat in his groin growing, and as Alex abruptly realised in typically dense fashion, it was only when Chris had been able to get a response from him physically that the energy had grown stronger.

God, he'd never thought he'd see the day when him cumming would actually mean the difference between life and death - but he'd always kind of hoped.

Unable to resist chuckling slightly, Alex could feel the last of the tension that had previously gripped him fall away, and as he reciprocated the soft squeeze of Chris' fingers, both Chris' hand on his cock and his vicious thrusts sped up to near violent levels as Alex let out a breathy moan, the heat in the pit of his stomach twisting even tighter. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay anchored into reality; with every snap of Chris' hips, with every inward stroke that only made his gut knot up and his heart falter in its rhythm, Alex almost felt like he was going to float away under the sheer ecstasy that was throbbing through every inch of his body.

Chris' hand was working over his cock with such speed and ferocity that Alex almost couldn't feel his touch anymore, only an overwhelming presence of arousal that was getting stronger with every second; his eyes half-lidded and heavy with pleasure, Alex forced himself to stare up into Chris' piercing stare, moaning breathily when he saw the sheer level of lust that was reflected back at him. The intensity of the feelings crashing through him seemed to suddenly amplify, and when Chris let out a choked growl, suddenly falling forward onto his elbows as his thrusts became more and more erratic, Alex realised that he could feel everything that Chris was feeling attacking his mind and soul, and that Chris was falling under the spell of Alex's lust, his hunger and his desire for nothing more than Chris in his entirity.

A warm, pulsing flash of bright light seemed to claw its way through Alex's body as the energy growing in his stomach intensified, and when Alex felt that comforting blanket of Chris' human side embrace him tightly, Alex suddenly realised that he was literally only seconds away from either eternal life or death; Chris' eyes had bled such a deep black that it seemed to consume every colour in existance, his fangs the sharpest he'd ever seen them as they glistened ominously, and when Chris leaned down further over Alex's writhing body, his lips mere inches from the pounding pulse on the side of Alex's throat, it only took one more thrust of Chris' hips before Alex surrendered.

Alex arched up against the floor, his head falling back and his eyes rolling into the back of skull as he gave out a half-sobbed moan, the intensity of his orgasm shaking his soul to the core. The first wave of arousal had barely hit him when he suddenly felt Chris lunge forward, his fangs driving themselves deep into the soft, sweat-slicked flesh of his neck, and when Alex felt the first surge of blood being drawn towards Chris' lips, smearing across his chin as he desperately started to drink with reckless abandon, Alex couldn't help but let his eyes fall shut as the pleasure turned into mind-numbing bliss, his lips falling open in a silent sigh of contentment.

It felt different to before; when Chris had been consumed by his blood-lust, all Alex had been able to feel was pain, unbearable pain that had threatened to drag him under, but now, Alex felt like he was flying, every nerve in his body thronging and reacting to Chris as the connection between them was unleashed. Rational thought had completely left him, every little ounce of fear and doubt disappearing with it, and Alex could barely breathe as he felt the searing heat of Chris' soul begin to rush through him uncontrollably, claiming it as his own. He could almost hear every little growl, moan and desperate gasp that Chris released against his now blood-soaked throat as he fed deeper than he ever had before, and Alex couldn't help but settle into the fuzziness pillowing his mind as he relaxed back against the floor.

It almost took him a second too long to release that far from flying anymore, he was starting to fall.

The warmth that had attacked him was being chased away by a blistering chill that was practically leeching the life from Alex's body, the white light that bathed his senses starting to dim and darken around the edges, but Alex couldn't find the energy to scream, to tell Chris what was happening; Alex was rendered voiceless as the heat of Chris' soul, that which had filled him mere moments before, became nothing more than a suffocating blanket that was inevitably going to devour him, and Alex knew what was happening.

Chris was killing him. Chris wasn't going to pull back in time. Chris was going to have to wander through the rest of his eternal life without him. Resigning himself to the darkness he could feel pulling him away from the vampire above him, Alex let his fingers go slack in Chris' comforting grip and his soul get absorbed by Chris' human embrace for one last time as his head lolled to the side and his eyes feel shut.

He never felt Chris frantically tear his fangs from his neck, his eyes wide in panic and numbness spreading through his soul as he felt Alex dying beneath him, and he never heard Chris' moan of pain barely seconds later when he ripped his left wrist open viciously, his blood immediately running profusely down his paling skin as he pressed the wound softly to Alex's blue-tinged lips, desperately praying that it wasn't too late. Did vampires' pray? Chris wasn't entirely sure, but there had to be something to describe the pleas and begs he could feel his own weakened soul giving out, the howling and near sobbing he could feel his buried human side releasing in the torment. He could barely feel himself curling up over the top of Alex's body protectively, his bleeding wrist still caressing Alex's mouth as he pressed his lips into the cool flesh above Alex's still heart in a soft kiss.

Suddenly, a gasp ripped itself violently from Alex's throat, his entire body arching up and his breathing so erratic that Chris thought he was going to hyperventilate. Then it hit him. Alex was breathing. He wasn't dead. He could feel the thudding of Alex's heart beneath his head, so faint at first that Chris thought he was hallucinating from the grief but gradually getting stronger and stronger. It was only then that Chris realised he could feel viciously shaking fingers clasped around his wrist, something sharp and stinging throbbing up his arm, and it took all of his energy to muster together the courage to finally lift his head and glance up; the sight that greeted him almost made him weep in sheer relief.

Alex's mouth was firmly, if somewhat tentatively, latched around the ragged wound on his wrist, blood smeared messily around his lips and chin, and it was only when he pulled his head back slightly to get a better position on Chris' wrist that Chris spotted the fleeting glint of smooth, white fangs being pushed into his flesh. It hurt; Alex was obviously going to be incredibly inexperienced for a while in the correct way to feed from someone without causing them pain, but Chris would've willingly endured the most crippling torture imaginable as he saw the ripple of Alex's throat greedily drinking down his blood.

As the seconds rolled on, Alex's courage began to grow and he was no longer nervous; if anything, he was feeding so deeply and so quickly that Chris thought he was going to end up being quite sick if he wasn't careful. Newborns almost always ended up gorging to the point of being ill their first couple of feeds; it came with the territory and the feeling of such insatiable thirst and hunger after being drained, and Chris knew full well from the memories of his own Turning that it was pretty fucking intense, so he didn't really have the heart to stop Alex, letting him drink as much of Chris' blood as he desired until he eventually let go, falling back on the floor.

His chest was rising and falling as fast as if he had just ran for hours without a pause, beads of sweat pouring down his face and his mouth coated in blood, and in that second Chris couldn't help himself. Leaning forward, he regarded Alex's flustered, exhausted state with such a level of sheer affection that it would've scared anybody else, and he softly carded a shaky hand through Alex's damp hair as he pressed his lips to Alex's in a devastatingly tender kiss. He felt Alex gently respond beneath him after a couple of moments, his fingers loosely gripping Chris' arm as he brushed his lips against Chris,' and the buzz of light and heat, the flurry of emotions that suddenly attacked them both through their connection was almost overwhelming. Neither of them, Chris especially, had realised just how deep the strength of feeling between them both would be, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

Very reluctantly, Chris pulled back, giving a slight smirk when Alex instinctively chased after his mouth; it was good to know that Alex was going to be just as bold and greedy as a vampire as Chris had imagined he was as a human, but Chris suddenly stopped thinking when Alex's eyes wearily opened, staring back up at him. They were glowing such a light, pale red that they almost shone pink, but before Chris could piss himself laughing at the idea of Alex becoming a vampire drawing out his effeminate side, Alex gave out a hoarse, breathy whisper.

"You asshole."

Chris frowned down at him, but before he could open his mouth and ask Alex what he was talking about, he could feel a sudden surge of amusement and irritation pulse through him from the nearly created blood-bond that was going to link them for eternity.

"If I had known that I was going to get sex like that, I'd have fucking attacked you months ago."

Chris couldn't help but give a broad smile as Alex locked his eyes with him, unwilling to hide the sheer depth of love and affection that he felt for him. If this was eternity, then Chris knew that it was going to be worth it. After all, he had his best friend and mate by his side, and that made immortality suddenly seem just that much brighter.


End file.
